


what a wonderful life

by saunatonttu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Romance, no sex ok just some implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: lmao buy these and he’ll have a stroke, Seven tells you.In the end, it's all Seven's fault, but it's hard to be mad at him when your current mission IS to gently bully Zen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, no sex here, but plenty enough implications. Also - you're welcome, Chii.

**i.**

You have the most wonderful time teasing Zen. He makes it so easy sometimes, although you suppose it is due to him having a long dry spell behind him before this relationship. That is also why he’s so worried of doing anything that would upset you – he’s not confident that either of you are ready just yet to progress onto more physical gestures than kissing and hand-holding.

To be fair, both are plenty enough to fluster him thoroughly. And you, as well – your heart flutters like its ascending whenever Zen cups your face and brings his lips over yours.

You used to tease Yoosung for being _innocent_ , but you feel like one too around Zen. And since you live with him – something Jumin _still_ objects to after several weeks – it’s hard to not notice and be embarrassed by the warmth that pools in your stomach when Zen looks at you _just_ right, eyes narrow but gentle, lips tilted up in a gentle, loving smile.

And he reacts to your words and looks, too. Oh, he does – the way he stares when you wear that particular low-cut top with a knee-length skirt surely says enough.

But his words are even more amusing, and you can’t hide a smile when he’s waving his arms around like a distressed child.

“I shouldn’t react this way, oh god,” he mutters, knowing you hear him, “why is it like this always.”

You would think it’s hilarious how easy he’s to rile up if you didn’t know he’s been withholding on romantic relationships – and, by extension, sex – all this time. It’s still funny, but it’s borderline cruel to bully him like this.

It’s your words that will affect him more though, you know.

“You understand how I feel when I look at you, now,” you keep saying, smiling, with some variation in the exact wording and the width of your smile. “Lovely Zen.”

The blush that spreads over his cheeks is barely noticeable, but it’s beautiful nonetheless.

Zen and the rest of the RFA keep calling you polite and kind, but none of them can see the dirty fantasies that cross your mind as you look at your flustered mess of a boyfriend.

You’re _soooo_ not innocent, after all.

 

**ii.**

_707 has sent you a text message._

It’s him that knows your mind the best, you think, asides from Zen. And, well, it’s not Zen that you moan about your sexual frustrations, anyway.

You feel kind of bad about not being honest about it, but you realize it’s probably him that’s not ready to take the step, no matter what he himself says. Cuddling is nice, though, and you can’t complain about being woken up with kisses, which Zen does often unless he has to leave early.

 _lmao you’re really killing zen, aren’t u,_ 707’s message says, implying that there might have been new activity in the chatroom. The boys could never keep anything private, well… _private_. Neither can you, but that’s beside the point, isn’t it?

You smile at your phone as you lean back on your chair, ignoring your laptop for the time being. The emails can wait a few moments more, right?

 _it’s his fault for having the funniest reactions and the cutest face ;;,_ you type and send the message. Zen’s at work now, but you haven’t been to the chatroom at all in the past two days, so you can only guess what has gone on there.

The apartment, small as it is, feels a lot larger when Zen’s not around, but the place smells like him… or things you associate Zen with, at least: sweet coconut air freshener, strawberries, as well as other fragrances whose names are on the tip of your tongue but which you cannot name.

You feel safe in that apartment, surrounded by everything Zen and you own and share.

Seven replies to you, quick as lightning, and there’s a link in the message that has you raising your eyebrows.

 _lmao buy these and he’ll have a stroke,_ Seven tells you, and you snicker to yourself as you switch to look at the page of silky nightdresses Seven has linked you to.

Your face heats up; it’s not just Zen that’s going to have a stroke if you buy those.

You still do it, though.

 

**iii.**

When Jumin asks you out for lunch, you bite back the instinct to say _you do remember I’m dating Zen, right_ and concern yourself with what Jumin’s planning now. It may be Zen’s influence, but you know the mister trust fund kid never does things without having a coherent purpose behind them.

You like Jumin well enough, though he’s certainly not the best boss. ( _Poor Jaehee_ is a sentiment you and Zen share.) Yet you can’t help but feel wary; isn’t he supposed to be supervising the production of the cat food commercial Zen’s modeling for?

Well.

You’re not wrong about Jumin Han having ulterior motives, though they’re a bit unexpected.

“I would like you to come watch him work,” Jumin starts after you’ve both ordered something to eat, him something ridiculously expensive and you something less sophisticated (in his words).

“Huh? What?” You blink, more than thrice. Surely he’s kidding.

He’s not.

“You’re a good motivator to him,” Jumin explains, vaguely waving a hand in some direction. “Maybe would get him to meow a bit.”

Zen _has_ meowed and mewled for you before, and the memory of those calls makes your face flush hot red. It’s not unpleasant, not at all.

“He’s not meowing without my presence?” you ask, suspicious because Zen is hardworking enough to work through the possible embarrassment he may experience. You know this. _Jumin_ should know this.

Jumin looks at you, seriously. “I find his meows lack passion. I’m sure you can incite a certain… fire in his heart. And voice.”

That’s oddly poetic coming from the person who you’re sure has never written a single page himself before.

“I didn’t know meowing required passion,” you say, hiding a smile behind a glass of water.

“Doesn’t acting of any kind require that?” Jumin deadpans, blinking slowly as if he’s confused. “Acting like a cat, especially. There’s so much grace to try to mimic, so many things to consider when it comes to copying these majestic creatures—“

You love cats, you really do, but Jumin is outright obsessed. Still, it makes you laugh.

“Fine, fine, I’ll come with you.”

It’s not like you can pass off admiring Zen in cat ears and other feline get-up. Let’s just say it’s a kink you’re sure you and your boyfriend have in common.

(Seven continues to kinkshame you every chance he gets.)

 

**iv.**

Jaehee looks stressed as usual when you and Jumin arrive, and you glance at Jumin disapprovingly from the corner of your eye. Not that he notices nor even cares for your opinion on the matter. Either he’s stubborn or just _that_ oblivious – sometimes you can’t tell which it is.

“There you are,” she greets you like she knew you were coming, and her slanted smile makes you grin in return, sheepish but genuine in joy. “When Mr. Han told me he was going to get you, I was… a little miffed that he’d go as far as to bother even you, but at the same time I thought that it’s not wrong for you to see this.”

In a low whisper, Jaehee adds, “Zen is truly a saint for putting up with Mr. Han’s insistency on the cat costume. It does look good, though.”

You search for Zen with your eyes upon hearing Jaehee’s evaluation, a feeling rumbling in your veins like thunder.

You’ve never been to a professional film set before, and the busy people all around take you by surprise, if only for a few moments before you halt your swiveling head when your gaze stops on Zen in front of the cameras.

 _Oh… oh dear_.

You’re rather easily embarrassed – for yourself and for others – and, well, the feeling’s crawling on the back of your neck, a wave of heat that thankfully won’t reach your face.

He looks… ridiculous, any normal person would say, but you can’t tear your eyes off of him. Then again… is _that_ anything new? You are just that infatuated with Zen. Poor girl in love.

The cat ears look surprisingly real even from afar, and your fingers twitch with the urge to try the softness of the fur.

And, well, you have no words about the cat paws and the tail that’s strategically placed over Zen’s thigh as he sits on a low stool.

 _What the fuck, Jumin_ is the only real thought you can come up with on the spot, and even that is less indignant and more thankful than it first appears.

You can just imagine 707 kinkshaming you. Thankfully he’s not there with you. Or Yoosung, for that matter… College student he may be, but _probably_ not quite as aware of the weird kinks people had and have.

“Oh boy,” you whisper to Jaehee. “I’m… super glad I got to see this. I can’t believe this. How does he—“

“He just _does_ ,” Jaehee murmurs back, nodding her head agreeably at your cut-off sentence.

You can’t help but agree just as Zen’s eyes find ours, widening in surprise, and then, well, your heart does its usual twisting, spinning motion as it always does around this man. Oh, how good it is to love someone.

 

**v.**

The nightdress you ordered weighs on your mind in the cat-costume aftermath. It’s… well, you have a good idea how Zen will react, and this time there will be no sneezing involved, but the anxiety is a little too much to bear.

You’re both so very close to just giving in and simply tackling each other to the bed when you’re alone with each other, but so far the beast remains unleashed.

Zen isn’t blind to your worry, and so he asks one night when you’re cuddled up against his chest, “Is there something bothering you, princess?”

You usually keep things to yourself (oh, you were so brave about the bomb incident too) but you can’t help the embarrassed squeak that escapes you. Maybe it’s because of Zen’s fingers that trail your bare hip in soothing but tickling circles. Maybe it’s his breath that’s sending goosebumps over your skin. Maybe it’s everything about him. Honestly – it’s just – _he’s_ just –

“Don’t worry about it,” you say, smiling as you turn your head slightly so you catch a glimpse of his gleaming red eyes. Squirming in his arms, you inhale sharply before exhaling softly. “Waiting for a package to come in, that’s all.”

“Hmm?” Zen blinks. “A package?”

“Mmm.”

Zen’s eyes narrow, mirth playing in the red irises as you once again drown in them. _Well, here you go again._ “This may sound too hopeful or egotistical, but… is it a surprise for me~?”

“What a wizard you are,” you pretend to pout. “How’s it going to be a surprise now, Zen?”

Zen’s face seems to _glow_ in that instant. “I’ll be very surprised! It’s not like I know what it is, right?”

“We shall see,” you mumble, shifting until you can nuzzle at his neck comfortably. Zen’s hands move accordingly to give you the room to do so, but after that they’re back on your skin, one cupping at the back of your thigh.

“Mmm, I’m already looking forward to it, honey,” Zen coos, pressing a kiss on your forehead and wearing that face of his that shows how desperately in love with you he is. “Anything that made you think of me is bound to be amazing.”

“That sounds really narcissistic when you put it that way, Hyun,” you snort, lifting your hands into Zen’s hair. Soft, like the man himself. You lean in for a kiss, which he gladly closes the distance for.

Neither of you go to sleep until you’re finished with the impromptu make-out session, so… not for half an hour or so.

 

**vi.**

It’s Yoosung that calls you two days later as you lie on Zen’s bed in the lacy thing that Seven had apparently linked to you “as a joke” but which you had bought thinking that _hey, Seven’s onto something._

You pick up the phone only because you know Yoosung will throw a fit about it in the chatroom, since the RFA members know you don’t have anything other than the party planning on your to-do list at the moment.

Well.

Some may suspect Zen is on your to-do list, but—

“Yoosung? What’s up?” you say, shifting on the bed and pretend that you’re not feeling the slight chill. Zen’s apartment does get draughty at times. In the beginning it made you anxious and worried that there may be an intruder there too, but so far you have been safe there much more than at Rika’s.

_“Nothing, nothing, just checking up on you, my butt—“_

“Oh, my God, you _know_ my real name, dork.”

 _“It’s STILL your display name in the chatroom, you know.”_ Yoosung’s cheerful voice is just a tad smug right now, and you can’t tell if you’re happy that he’s feeling better than before or just annoyed that he’s doing this to you.

“No, it isn’t.” You had changed it… hadn’t you? Still, it’s not the worst display name you’ve ever used. Oh, the Skype days… the Skype days.

_“Yes, it is. Just check when you log in the next time, okay~? Oh, did you eat dinner already? If you haven’t, maybe I could come over to cook something—“_

“I have,” you cut him off hastily. He’s like a little brother to you, but sometimes you feel like he’s got the wrong idea about you. “’Besides, Zen should be coming home soon so…”

_“Oooh… a lovey-dove night, then?”_

“I was… hoping that, yes,” you say, grimacing because you don’t want to tell him what the night will most likely entail. (You can just _hear_ Jumin’s disapproval, and he hasn’t even called you in a couple days.)

_“Oooo. Tonight’s **the** night, maybe?”_

You have no idea how to tell him that talking about this is super weird, so you simply sigh inwardly at your cowardice and nod resolutely, although he can’t see it.

“Probably.”

 

Despite your resolve, you do end up revealing things to Yoosung, and it doesn’t feel as uncomfortable as it should. You’ve only ever really talked about this kind of stuff with Seven – bless that prankster – or tiny bits with Jaehee, who’s a little more conservative than you in these matters.

Sigh. Perhaps it is the benefit of being young and free, you think, that makes it easy to open up to Yoosung.

Either way, Yoosung now knows more about your sex life and its future than you’d have ever imagined. You kind of don’t regret it. Kind of.

 

**vii.**

The look on Zen’s face when he eventually struts into the bedroom dimly lit with candles – because you are just as cheesy and cringeworthy as he when it comes to romance – is absolutely worth the long wait. It’s hard to tell with just the candle light, but Zen’s jaw drops, leaving his mouth impressively wide open. It’s only something you’ve seen happen in cartoons, so you snicker to yourself as you shift into another, more comfortable pose.

“Well, hello there, Zen,” you say nonchalantly as you peer at Zen, who looks like he’s lost in an audition without a script at hand. Your shaking voice betrays you next. “You come here often?”

“I—god, is _this_ what you meant by surprise?” Zen swallows, sucking at his lower lip as he stares at you, eyes (possibly pupils too) wide. “Oh—oh god, I thought the cat costume ordeal was difficult to handle—“

“You don’t have to hold back if you don’t want to, Hyun.”

You using his real name always catches him off guard, but it also manages to bring him back to Earth from wherever his soul had been about to ascend to.

The sight of his flustered face makes you remember that one night when they hadn’t officially been in a relationship yet.

It had been a close call then, too, with you and his emotional and physical attraction to each other aligning perfectly under the night sky.

And has it really been that long since then? It feels like a small eternity has passed between then and now – and yet Zen looks at you in the exact same way, a bit embarrassed but completely taken in by you and your beauty.

“You’re something else, you know that, right?” he says, blinking at you as if you’re the strangest yet loveliest thing he has ever seen in his life.

Knowing him, that’s precisely what’s going on in his head.

“I— I’m sorry I made you wait,” he says sheepishly, then, grinning self-depreciatively as he set his bag down and began to take off his shirt with trembling fingers. Right in front of you.

“It’s been worth it,” you assure him, pushing yourself up and taking the few necessary steps to him as he throws the shirt on the floor. “You’re worth every bit of waiting, lovely Zen.”

He laughs as he embraces you, nose digging into your hair. “You’re killing me here, cutie – save the deadly shots for a bit later, would you?”

“Nah,” you murmur and tilt your head so that you can kiss his nose. “Tonight’s the night I treat you like the prince you are, Zen—Hyun.”

“Oh,” Zen makes a high sound in the back of his throat. “And then you call _me_ cringeworthy…”

“I guess I got it from you, hm?”

He kisses you, and if you felt cold before, you absolutely don't now. What a wonderful love.


End file.
